Dastardly Diseases
by Every.Star.That.Ever.Was
Summary: Fact: You will, under no circumstances, be popular when your favorite past time is the study of magical and deadly diseases. Scamander and Lightfeather. Lightfeather and Scamander. The Ministry of Magic's most unique duo. Creatures and diseases. Diseases and creatures. What can one...possibly have to do with the other?


**Hey everyone! This is short, basically to introduce the story and characters to you. I hope to keep Fantastic Beast/ Harry Potter characters as completely real as possible. I'm sorry if it isn't to your liking. I'm going to try my absolute best! I own nothing except Adeline! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll base them on whether**

 **or not I decided to keep writing.**

Fact: You will, under no circumstances, be popular when your favorite past time is the study of magical and deadly diseases.

Fact: It's particularly hard for a woman, especially in 1926, to be taken seriously as an magiepidemiologist in the Wizarding World.

Fact: Adeline Evangeline Lightfeather (which would be me) currently finds herself in both of these marvelous and quite unusual situations.

"What's the point of explaining Dragon Pox to the people of London? It's self explanatory. You turn green, sneeze purple, itch a lot of damn annoying spots, and you potentially die. There- I'm no magiepidemiologist, and i've got the gist of it." Florence Wisdom, potentially the most annoying and frustrating person working at the Ministry of Magic, declared this wise-ass statement to me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's simple. You educate the public and less people die. You show them prevention methods. Educate them in symptoms and the possibility of treatment. You make them understand what can and will happen to their families without action." My tone of voice was not one hundred percent respectful, but how much respect can you show someone without a brain?

"Great, so you want to scare the people of London?"

"Listen- the MACUSA did not send me here because you are lacking in people with Dragon Pox. They also did not send me here because people at the Ministry seem to be doing well handling the situation by themselves." Florence looked upset at that. I inwardly wished I had kept my words more tame.

"MACUSA did not send you he-"

"Right, you want to go there? The Ministry requested help. How do you feel that helps your case?"

Florence looked angry now.

"Listen here, Lightfeather- I won't have an American coming in here and-"

"ENOUGH."

We both quickly turned the Minister of Magic, which had made himself known and looked extremely annoyed.

"Adeline, we took the liberty of setting up an office for you in the Department of Magical Diseases and Health. You can find that on the 159 floor. Florence, while I respect your opinion, we are going to let Ms. Lightfeather handle the situation as she sees fit. Please let her do her work in peace."

Inwardly, I rejoiced. Florence scoffed and turned the leave the room. I slightly bowed my head at the Minister in respect and then made my own way to the elevator.

The Ministry of Magic was no ordinary place. It felt as if everything had life to it. Corridors, pictures, stairs, random objects, and sculptures- they buzzed and moved and soared. Though the Magical Congress had a similar feel, there was something different and pleasing about the London location. The Wizarding World has a great deal of similarities no matter where you go, but there is always an outstanding and differentiating sense of culture standing out in every location.

I was taking it in, which is what I use as my excuse for the reason I completely ran myself into someone and, therefore, embarrassed myself on my first day at the Ministry.

"Oh Christ, I am so sorry." I apologized quickly, trying to help the man sort through what seemed like hundreds of papers which had fallen to the ground.

I studied him quickly, watching his eyes focus strictly onto the work he had lost to the floor, barely seeing me at all. He was...awkward. His frame lanky and verging on tall. His hair a messy mop of brown, and did I spot some freckles? There was a word to describe him, it would come to me eventually.

He stood up, my own body following him. My hands were holding a mess, not sure how to handle the papers or this unusual man. My eyes caught some drawings here, some scribbled words there. Creatures? Magical beasts maybe?

Finally he looked at me, "It's fine," he said, grabbing the papers from me and making what seemed to be a very quick exit.

"Wait-" I stopped him, grabbing him slightly by the arm. "My name is Adeline. Adeline Lightfeather. Yours?"

He looked at me closely, seeming a bit annoyed at the waste of time, but his face friendly all the same.

"Newt Scamander. I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Quite a mouthful." I joked.

He smiled a little, then made way to leave again.

"I'm here on business from America. Working with the Department of Magical Diseases and Health." I quickly said, stopping him before he could leave with the excuse of a non-existent conversation.

"Oh?" This seemed to have slightly peaked his interest.

"Yes. I'm trying to determine how to stop the insistent spread of Dragon Pox here in London. Also- there seems to be a rather rare disease going around. It's Ministry protected as of now, but I'm not sure how it's spreading." I was babbling. It was something I tended to do. This both when meeting new people and when talking about magical diseases.

"Cerebrumous Spattergroit?" My eyes widened. How had he known that? Very little people in the Ministry knew about the current scare. Why had I brought it up in the first place? What was wrong with me? And how did he know about CS?

"How...how do you know that?" I carefully asked, choosing to confirm his suspicions, as it's impossible for me to lie under most circumstances.

"I have a feeling I might know what's spreading it."

"You're joking."  
"I wish."

"Well, let's get to it then. My office- it's on the 159 floor." I stated sheepishly.

"We better start climbing then." He proclaimed, turning towards the stairs on the far side of the room.

Was he kidding?

"Are you kidding?" My eyes wide, and my body turning towards the elevator unconsciously.

"I have an aversion to elevators." If possible, my eyes widened even more.

"Ah, that was a horrible joke. You look sick. Are you feeling sick? Let's get a move on." He started toward the elevator.

What?  
He was weird.

I walked behind him, following his lanky gait to the House Elf which was holding the elevator for us. He turned to look at me, smiling slightly- while managing to look slightly unsure and awkward at the same time.

I thought of the word I was looking for to describe him.

Charming.

 **Ahhh! Thank you for reading! I JUST LOVE FANTASTIC BEASTS AND EDDIE AND NEWT AND EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS MOVIE.**

 **Please review!**

 **Love, Kait!**


End file.
